I Will Not: Choosing Your Way
by Sonic2598
Summary: This Is a remake of my old story I Will Not, Sonic being a Prince just wants to enjoy the single life like Hanging out with friends and partying but his mom won't let him but it doesn't change his way SonicXOC, my first m rated story, do go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this story is a remake of my previous story I Will Not, last night I was reading it and I taught maybe I should make a better one and then it hit me, remake it with better ideas so here it is, oh one more thing this takes place in Mobius where Sonic is royalty, Enjoy!**

At Dean's house, Dean along with Axel & Sonic were watching hockey and drinking coke

"So your coming to Brett's party tonight?" Dean asked

"Dude I wouldn't miss that for the fucking world" Axel said

"I'm in for sure but I really hope my mom doesn't bust my balls for this" Sonic said

Dean took a gulp of his drink and said to Sonic

"dude I'm gonna be real honest with you, your ma sucks dude, in a bad way that is no offense"

"yeah I know it's just I don't get to do the things I wanna do anymore, you know what she did last week she dragged me to a ball, a fucking ball I was forced to wear a stupid tux and shoes and mingle with people I don't know and like.

So get this I was minding my business just doing nothing when my mom brings over to me a girl to meet who by the way 100 percent ugly and I never even look at her once

I said to my mom i'm not feeling very well I would like to go home, and get this she lets me leave so I rush home change and head to Heather's birthday party" Sonic said

"Oh so that's how you made it, shit Heather was glad you were there, and I got shit faced that night, but anyways yeah you should show up tonight I mean it" Axel said

"oh i'll be there but I really hope my mom doesn't have anything plan for me" Sonic said

Just on cue the doorbell rang and Axel decided to open the door to see who it was, it was a messenger and Axel said

"Ah shit"

"Excuse me but I here to inform Prince Sonic that his mother the queen has requested his presence at once"

"Okay that only means one thing another day of crapness, guys i'll see you tonight, Dean what time does the gig start?"

"Uh starts at 8"

"alright peace out yall"

So Sonic returns to his house which is a castle, as he reaches the main throne room he was greeted by his mother

"Ah Sonic there you are, listen I hope you don't have any plans tonight"

"well about that I hav..."

"Cause we have been invited by King Galam and his Daughter Princess Sally of Granseal and your coming as well, I don't want to hear no excuses"

Sonic went wide eye and said "WHAT! you can't be serious I was gonna hang out with my friends tonight"

"Too bad Sonic your coming with me tonight and that's final"

'Sonic's P.O.V

well looks like I'm fucked again, I'm gonna missed the greatest party tonight for a stupid formal dinner with people I don't know, i'll bet anything that i'll be set up by that Princess what 's your name, I gotta find a way outta this, I need to be at that party tonight after getting the info from my mom I head to my room and whip out my cellphone I call Axel and tell him the details

Normal P.O.V

A:Hello?

S: yeah it's me well i'm fucked

A:what happen?

S:well I just found out that my mom is making me go with her to Granseal to meet some king and princess and you what that means, i'm stuck with the dumb princess.

A: oh shit that sucks dude I don't know what to tell ya, wait you said you have to go to Granseal?

S:yeah

A: shit I think..hold on

As Sonic was waiting on the line he was wondering how is he gonna get out of this, he doesn't want to go to Granseal and he doesn't want to meet any princess

A: Sonic I got good news for you

S: I like good news what to do got?

A: you know Randy? he lives in Granseal and he's coming for the party tonight you ride with him

S: oh shit for real! Yeah that's a good idea but how the hell am I gonna convince my mom to let me go

A: just say you ain't feeling well and then say you wanna head home

S: it's worth a chance

A: I'll call him and let him know

S: Alright i'll talk to you later

A:Alright man later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was 7pm and Queen Aleena & Sonic were getting ready for head to Granseal, Sonic was not very happy at the moment he didn't want to go to Granseal but the good thing is he had the ace in the hole he was expecting a call from Axel

Sonic P.O.V

well the time has come for the most boring part of the evening, going to Granseal and meeting the king and princess, man I tell ya my mom is something else always setting me up with these rich girls, there always so weird, one day I wanna met a girl who just ain't royalty, Axel is lucky cause he got the most hottest girl, Michelle Orchid but everyone calls her Orchid cause she never liked the name Michelle but still Axel is lucky those two know each other from when they were toddlers,

Normal P.O.V

"Sonic hurry up the limousine is here" Aleena called from downstairs

A disappointed Sonic walks down the stairs where his mother is while keeping his head down the whole time

"this is gonna be a bad night" Sonic said in a sad tone

"Now now Sonic you should be happy, princess Sally is a nice girl and you two will make a great couple" Aleena said

"that's what you think but this is not right I don't wanna be with someone that I'm forced to like" Sonic said

"Sonic remember your brother and sister abandoned us, Manic was a jewel thief and Sonia was not a strong leader but you are known for your incredible speed you would be a good fit to rule Mobius but remember you can't rule alone, you need to have a wife rule beside and that's why were going to Granseal to meet king Galam and princess Sally and yes Sally could be the one for you"

"Fuck!" was all that Sonic could say 'screw faking illness, I'm fucking escaping at the right moment' he taught as he smirked.

**First Chapter done more to come soon, like I said before this is a remake of I Will Not I just taught it might be done differently cause It was about Sonic liking Blaze and not Amy in the original story but this is about Sonic and his issues he's dealing with about his mom.**

**R & R**

**Later yall!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making the escape

The ride to Granseal was quiet and peaceful well in Aleena's mind but Sonic was thinking about his plan

"Now Sonic I want you to be nice to Princess Sally, talk to her, show that your interested in her" Aleena said

Sonic was resting his head on his hand as he stares out the window during the limo ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At around 7:30 they arrive in Granseal and at the castle of King Galam & Princess Sally, getting out of the limo Sonic looks at the tower high castle "come on Sonic now's not the time to site see, King Galam & Princess Sally are expecting us" Aleena said

Sonic sighed and said "right" in a disappointing voice

The guards lead the Queen and Prince to the throne room where there were greeted by the King of Granseal himself King Galam and his daughter Princess Sally, standing from their seats they approach Aleena & Sonic

"Welcome to Granseal Queen Aleena it is so good to see you again" Galam said as he took Aleena's hand and place a gentle kiss on it "you look very lovely my dear" Galam complimented

Aleena blushed at the compliment a little "ah Sonic my boy good to see you as well" Galam said

Sonic nodded in respect and said "Sir"

"Ah I would like for you to meet my daughter, Sally this is Queen Aleena and Prince Sonic of Mobius"

Sally curtseyed to Sonic & Aleena

"Sonic don't you have anything to say to Sally"

Sonic wasn't too amused and said "yeah nice to meet you pal" he said in a bored voice as soon as that happened Aleena gave him a death glare "ah crap this is not gonna be easy, I gotta get out of here fast I swear I hope Axel calls fast"

At the dinner table Galam was seating beside Aleena and Sonic was not too happy but he sat beside Sally. During dinner Aleena was talking with Galam while Sonic was checking his phone while he was checking Sally decided to break the silence

"So Sonic how is it like living in Mobius"

deciding not to be rude he answers

"it's alright as long as I got something busy to do I'm happy"

As Sonic said that right on cue his cell phone buzz looking at it he receives a text from Axel saying

**'Call Randy right now!'**

**Axel**

Sonic was quietly celebrating "son of a bitch bout time"

Having a plan he turns to Sally and says "Umm excuse me can you please show me where the restroom is?" Sonic respectfully asked

Sally Smiled sweetly and said "sure just follow me"

getting up from there seats Sonic tell his mother he was gonna use the restroom, she nodded and returns to her conversation with Galam, reaching to the restroom Sonic turns to Sally and says "thank you kindly you don't have to wait for me I'll shall return to the table shortly" Sonic bowed as well as Sally as she returns to the dinner table behind the closed door to the restroom Sonic was on the phone calling Randy.

"pick up man come on" Sonic said as he looked at the open window in front of him

R: Hello?

S: Randy it's Sonic

R: Hey man Ax called me up saying you need a ride to Brett's party

S: yeah, you going right, please tell me you are

R: yeah of course I'm going but first I'm heading to the liquor store

S: tell you what I'll meet you at the store

R: alright fine I'm leaving right now be there in 5 minutes or else I'm leaving without you

S: Heading there right now

Sonic hangs up his cell and climbs out the bathroom window towards the outside and makes a run for it

Sonic's P.O.V

YEAH I'm free, like I said there's no way I'm missing that party, good thing I saw the liquor store on the way here so I know where to go, I'll get there in no time they don't call me Sonic for no reason now!

Normal P.O.V

Finally after running for a while Sonic finally makes it to liquor store and right on cue Randy walks out carrying a case of beer.

"Yo Randy" Sonic shouted

"oh shit you came, that was fast come on let's bounce" Randy said as he put the case of beer in the trunk of his car and he got in the driver side and Sonic got in the passenger side.

During the ride back to Mobius Sonic was talking like there was no tomorrow

"you know I had to duck out of the castle to come meet you"

"God damn your momma gonna be pissed at you when she find out you skipped out"

"oh god I hope that don't happen, I'll tell you what will happen when I get there I'm gonna get drunk and stoned and if I can I'm gonna get laid" Sonic smirked as he said that

"oh fuck yeah, there's gonna be tons of chicks there, dude I hope Elena shows up cause I came prepared check the glove box" Randy said

Sonic did that and saw a box of unused and unopened condoms "are you fucking kidding, gimme one of them I'm gonna do it with Heather, who's there right now?"

"When I called it was Axel, Dean, Orchid, Heather, Monica, Brett, Devon, Sliver, and Ricky I called Elena she's driving with Becky & Cody, and not only that there gonna be a lot of girls so I'd take more then one of those" Randy said while pointing at the condoms

After 20 minutes of driving Sonic feels the car vibrating but the radio isn't on max he looked at where he was and was smirking when he recognized the area "ah yeah time to go fucking drink I need one badly" Sonic said as Randy parked the car and got off with Sonic not wasting anytime he walks to the front opening to announce

"I'm fucking here now let's fucking get drunk as fuck right now"

Everyone was happy to see him, they came up high fived him and girls kiss him on the cheek but Heather kissed him in the lips she whispered in his ear "I've been waiting for you, I want you to fuck

me right now" Heather was about to take Sonic upstairs to the guess room but Sonic stopped her

"not yet girl I need to get drunk, let's drink then we'll go alright babe" Sonic said.

The music was blasting on max and everyone was drinking and dancing "we gotta finish these kegs tonight we got 3 extras in the garage" Brett said as he was DJ he then played the song 'Superstars' By

Styles of Beyond

"watch this shit"

Axel got up and everyone formed a circle as Axel began to break dance, back flipping and showing fancy foot work everyone was cheering then Sonic came in and start as well and then Dean joined in as well after the song was done everyone was stomping and cheering for the three of them

"did that shit while I'm drunk" Dean shouted as he was mashed

Orchid walked up to Axel and whispered something into his ear and then took his hand and lead him upstairs

"oh shit Axel is gonna get some, hit that shit Ax" Sonic shouted as he was approached by Heather "so Sonic you wanna head upstairs?" she said in a sexual voice "god damn yes ma'am"

Upstairs behind a closed door Orchid was sitting on the bed while Axel was standing in front of her

"you do realize this is my first time" Axel admitted

"aww don't worry honey, i'll give you one to remember" Orchid winked

She began to unzip her leather jacket and slipped it off revealing a tank top, she then kicked off her high heel boots and then undid her tight black skirt, she then proceeded to remove her tank top and underwear as soon as she removed her tank top over her head revealing her beautiful breasts Axel was really shock "god...damn" Axel said as Orchid walked over to Axel and unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down and then his boxer short to reveals his long hard shaft but before they continued Orchid went to her purse she was carrying and took out a small round item

"don't you know how to put it on? Here lemme do it for you" Orchid kneel down to put the condom on Axel's shaft.

"Now then shall we" Orchid took Axel's hand and led him on the bed with both butt naked Orchid gets on top of Axel grabbing his shaft and inserting it in her vagina, letting out a huge moan Orchid rocks back and forth with Axel holding on to her hip as she rocks

"oh god this feels good" Axel said as was enjoying every moment of this

Meanwhile in another guest room loud moans can be heard

"OH GOD SONIC YESSSSS THA FEELS GOOD, HARDER HARDER

Sonic thrusting harder and harder until

"OH GOD SONIC I'M GONNA CUUUUMMMM"

they both came at the same time, breathing heavily Heather got off Sonic

"oh god Sonic that was amazing"

"I know I was there"

As they were both collecting themselves Sonic's cell phone rings

"oh god I hope that's not my mom" Sonic said

getting up from the bed he reaches in his pants pocket (he wore clothes yes) and pulled out his cell, pressed the talk and place it on his ear

S:Hello?

T: Hey Sonic it's me Tails

S: Hey little bro what's up

T: Where are you right now?

S: I'm at Brett's party what's up

T: Sonic you gotta get out of there right now,

S: why what's the matter?

T: The cops are coming!

**Uh Oh looks like Sonic is in trouble again how will he get out of it but most importantly how will everyone get out of it? Find out next chapter**

**R & R**


End file.
